A New Sun
by PhantasmalEminence
Summary: Seeing the sunset for the first time in centuries, Kiku comes to terms with why he hates it so much. However, the person he seeks comfort with offers him a new perspective and shows him the beauty of a sunset. ChuNi/NiChu fem!China


**Author's note: **First of all, I want to dedicate this to KnowledgeandImagination. She has reviewed all of my Hetalia stories, even if I only write one oneshot every few months, and I really appreciate that. I know you like ChuNi and fluff, so I tried my best in writing a fluffy ChuNi story. Sorry if it's bad, but fluff isn't really my forte and neither is romantic ChuNi U_U

* * *

"It's getting late," Kiku sighed to himself as he tried to rush home before the sun began to set. The sunset was beautiful, he had to admit, but recently it was not something he wanted to see. Recently, all it reminded him of was how he helped to make the sun set on his sister's empire.

Usually, Kiku was able to make it home in time and shut his curtains so he did not have to see that once beautiful scene, but today he was just unlucky. His phone had died while he was shopping and completely lost track of time. By the time he got out of the store, he realized his train pass was missing and had to wait in line to buy a ticket. Now he was running as fast as his legs could carry him. Unfortunately, the gods were determined to make him see the sunset this day, for he tripped and spilled his groceries everywhere.

"Ack!" Kiku yelled in frustration as he scurried to pick up the dropped food. Deciding to not waste any more time, he left the rest of the scattered food and began running again. However, he was too late. The sun had begun to set.

This was the first time in forever Kiku had seen the sunset, and it did nothing but make him cry. No country likes to have the sun set on their land, and Kiku stole that sun from his sister.

"Oh! It's you!" a province stood in shock when Kiku showed up at Chun Yan's house. "I believe Miss China is out back."

Without another word, Kiku walked in the direction the province pointed. Whenever he felt discomfort, his sister would be the first one he went to for help. That habit of his had not changed for he still remembered how warm she was, and he longed and loved for that same warmth.

"Kiku?" Chun Yan said in an unreadable tone when he came through the door. "What brings you here? Come on, have a seat," she happily said, patting the space next to her.

How could she act so happy? In the last few centuries, she had been humiliated, disrespected, and betrayed by anyone she had ever considered close to her. But that was something Kiku really loved about her. He never knew why, but he liked the mystery she had to her.

At a loss for words, Kiku did as he was told and took a seat next to her. Cautiously, he glanced at her to see her watching the sunset. Her face looked so serene, yet he knew she could be thinking of something else. Kiku was never able to tell what was on her mind.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Chun Yan said, snapping Kiku out of his thoughts.

"What?" Kiku muttered, surprised by what she said.

"The sunset," Chun Yan replied, not taking her eyes off the beautiful red sky.

Beautiful? How could something that symbolized the end of greatness to a nation be beautiful?

"How could you think that? The sun set on your empire, and I helped it set! I stole your sun!" Kiku shouted at her, but she still did not seem to respond. She did not flinch at his sudden outburst, nor did her facial expression change. Suddenly, she giggled.

"It is true that the sun no longer shines on my empire," Chun Yan began, her smile not disappearing from her face. "But the age of empires has long ended."

Kiku gasped at her response, but could not find the words he wanted to say. She did speak the truth. Many empires were coming to an end. All his nation friends were renouncing their rule on so many lands. Soon, even the great British Empire would end when Arthur would finally fulfill his promise and give back Chun Yan's precious child. It began to dawn on Kiku that the world was changing very fast, and he was mentally not able to keep up.

Chun Yan allowed her brother to take in her words before continuing, "I did love the sun when it shined on my land. I felt good, powerful even. But you know, if I constantly stare at the same sun, I will eventually get tired of it. Why not enjoy something as beautiful as a sunset?"

By this time, the sun had almost completely disappeared behind the horizon. Kiku had to admit that the sunset was beautiful, and he spent years never appreciating it because he always thought it symbolized something bad.

"Besides," Chun Yan continued, and Kiku's eyes went back to her, "I don't mind looking at the moon every once in a while."

In his younger days, his sister would always watch the moon with him. She would tell him the rabbits were pounding medicine up here, but he would argue that they were making mochi. That dispute was never settled between the two, and they had not talked about it. Chun Yan stayed silent for a long time, keeping Kiku in the dark about what she was thinking.

When she decided to talk again, the stars were out and so was the moon.

"Especially if I get to look at it with Kiku."

"Huh?" Kiku choked, unsure if he heard her correctly. She had gone hours without saying a word, and he had waited hours for her to say something. He wanted to ask her to repeat it, but he knew better. She was someone who would seldom repeat, so he could only go with his initial thought.

For the first time in centuries, he felt the warmth he craved emitting from her. He was not sure how to interpret her words. Did she simply miss the time when he was a child, or did she mean something else? If he asked her, she would not give him a straight answer.

Seeing her little brother ponder, Chun Yan simply smiled and leaned towards him, softly kissing his lips. Kiku's eyes widened at the sudden gesture, but he happily returned it.

"You've grown up, little brother," Chun Yan smiled, breaking the kiss.

"I'm not your little brother any-," Kiku began, only to have Chun Yan kiss him again.

"No, you're not," Chun Yan said, this time being kissed by Kiku.

"You see, Kiku?" Chun Yan began, "Being under the same sun gets old."

"I see it now," Kiku smiled, "I'm glad we can finally see a new sun."

Having the sun set was not an easy thing, but after a period of darkness comes a new sun. Kiku finally understood that. Besides, the moon cannot be seen if the sun was out.

"They are making medicine, right?" Chun Yan asked.

"No, they are pounding mochi," Kiku replied.

* * *

**Author's note**: I hope I didn't fail that much. I'm so sorry I kept you waiting this long for a new story only to bring this. I'm not that good at coming up with something new )'=


End file.
